


Can't Even Describe It

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: a little bit of anxiety</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Even Describe It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a little bit of anxiety

I tried to tell myself that I had the flu. A really drawn out case of the flu? And I only threw up in the mornings? Felt fine in the afternoons and evenings?

Well, I tried. After a week, I waited until the rest of the team was out on a mission. I headed out to a convenience store near Stark Tower, and purchased a pregnancy test.

After returning to the tower, peeing on a stick, and waiting for 5 painful minutes, I forced myself to look at the stick.

Two lines.

Oh God. Oh god oh god oh god. Holding the test in my hands, I sunk to the floor, and hugged my legs against my chest. How was I supposed to tell Bucky? He was just getting used to normal, modern life - well, as normal as it got when you lived with The Avengers. How could I expect him to raise a child with me? He barely trusted himself around me. Would he even want a baby?

I don’t know how long I stayed like that, but the next thing I knew, the man I loved was standing at the door of the bathroom with a concerned expression on his face.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He stepped closer and crouched to wipe the tears on my face. I fell into his arms, and I could tell that he was confused as to why he had found me on the floor of the bathroom. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, where he sat with me next to him. The concern was written on his face as he asked “What’s wrong, doll?”

“I…” My breathing grew heavier and I realized that my hands were shaking. He took my hands in his, and made me look into his eyes.

“Doll, whatever it is, I’ll still love you. I may be a broken man, but it’s you who made me feel whole again. I’ll love you forever” He planted a kiss on my forehead.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. “I’m pregnant.” I peeked up at his face, hoping to see anything that wasn’t anger or disappointment. What I saw was a thoughtful look, and I noticed that a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

“You mean… I gonna be a dad? We’re gonna have a baby?” There was now a hopeful look on his face. He seemed… excited.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad?! Y/N, this is one of the best things to happen to me. The only thing that compares is having you in my life, and now we’ve created an actual human together. Of course I’m not mad!”

I flew into his arms, and he picked me up bridal style and spun me around the room, leaving kisses in every spot he could reach. Finally we fell onto the bed, and Bucky pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach. He left kisses all over. A soft smile grew on my face, and I pulled Bucky back up to lay by me. He pulled me onto his chest and kissed me passionately. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Y/N, I can’t even describe how happy I am right now. I love you so much.” His voice was just above a whisper

He left a kiss on the top of my head as I replied “I love you, too, Buck. I’m glad you’re back.”


End file.
